1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a volume control program, a recording medium storing said program, a volume control method, and a video game machine for controlling the volume of voice which is output according to the game progress status.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional sport game, which is played virtually in a game space, voices are output according to the game progress status. For example, in the case of a baseball game, the voice of the announcer who broadcasts live is output according to the game progress status to be displayed on the television monitor as if actual live broadcasting of an actual baseball game were being watched. In such a baseball game, various sound effects, such as the cheering of spectators, are also used to make the game more exciting.
With a conventional baseball game, however, when a broadcasting sound is output while the cheering sound of spectators is output, for example, the two voices are output at the same levels of volume, so the broadcasting sound is sometimes lost in the cheering sound of the spectators, which makes the broadcasting sound hard to hear, and which decreases the excitement of the players.